shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurayami Froúrio
Introduction Kurayami Frourio is a elf maiden who is the wife of Hikari Froúrio and a powerful martial artist. She desires to be the strongest martial artist in the world, but her husband keeps setting her back with children. She often contracts herself out as a mercenary for hire and cooks meals for her children. Appearance Kurayami is a young elf maiden who stands five feet tall and eight inches. She can often be seen wearing a green T shirt with a white skirt. Her legs are then covered with black spandex to prevent people from looking up her skirt. She wears a pair of black and green tennis shoes and wears her wedding ring around her neck as a necklace. Kurayami has a slender looking build which is deceptive toward her power. Her skin is as pale as the moon and her hair a sea of gold. She has periwinkle eyes that are shaped lie pincers and long pointy ears. Personality Kurayami is a martial artist first and foremost. She lives to fight and combat is her nature. She loves to argue with people and loves to win. She will go out of her way to pick fights with people she thinks are strong. She is brash and flirty, but she reserves the flirting towards he husband now a days. Her main goal in life is to become the worlds greatest martial artist. She strives every day to move toward that goal, but her flirtatious nature gets in the way of that at times, aka, the number of children they have. It should be noted that Kurayami acts completely different around her children than around other people. Kurayami wants to set a perfect example for her young half elf children. That means she only uses polite words around them and tries to talk out her problems when they are around. She also wears modest clothing and shows them the proper way a lady acts. However it should be noted that this is not Kurayami's iron clad rule. If a person threatens her children or irritates her enough she will switch back to her original personality and beat the crap out of them. The same however goes for her children. If they act out to the point of annoyance or do something she deems shameful she will switch back to the way she normally acts. This usually evolves lots of tough love and martial arts lessons. They call this shift in personality Dragon. The iron clad rule is never make mom go Dragon. Most of the time Kurayami could careless about other people. She has a strong hatred for weakness and people who do not help themselves. However there are a few things that does gain her attention. Slavery, bullying, and discrimination, all three of those offenses will get you on her bad side very quickly. The same also goes for the hurting of children. Kurayami believes that discipline should be instilled with the fist and a rod, but there is always a limit. Once you cross the discipline threshold and move into abuse you walk straight into a Dragon Kurayami. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Kurayami uses the way of the Super Sonic Fist. This style of martial arts focuses on using swift punches and kicks rather than powerful. Speed is power, that is the one rule of her style. The user of this style train themselves to be fast. Their speed can past the sound barrier, but also move in a way that it does not create a sonic boom. Instead of letting the force spread out from their position they channel the energy thought pathways in the air and direct it toward their attack. If they are not attacking then they direct the force toward the ground and disperse it though the earth. The style originates from Ninjas. Speed and silence are the key factors in it. The style has several moves that are used to eliminate targets, but all the moves originate from the seven basic moves. 1. The Shadow Step - The Shadow step is the reason that users of the martial art are so fast. It is a very specific way of stepping ones foot on the earth that minimizes both sound and enhances speed. The step also works on the air allowing the user to practically fly. It also works on water allowing the user to run underwater and above it. 2. Shadow Images - The user of the style vibrates their body in a way that it confuses the vision of the target. The person aiming to slay the user will see multiple versions of them moving to attack them. This is due to the vibrations messing with the way the brain translates the reflecting light and manipulating the way light partials bounce off the user. 3. Shadow Space - The user uses air manipulation to crate channels in the air. The Channels allows light to enter, but it does not allow light to escape. This makes an entire area of space seem completely black for three seconds, or how long the user continues the technique. It is very effective for escapes and sneak attacks. 4. Shadow Blade - The user uses their own hand as a blade and cuts though their opponent. The force behind this move is generated from the speed in which they move their body. 5. Shadow Poison - Shadow Poison is a move where the user vibrates their hand at such speed that they can weaken the structural integrity of objects. 6. Shadow Twister - Shadow twister is a move where the user runs around in a circle so fast that it creates a tornado. The user then jumps out of the twister, but at that point the wind itself perpetuates it as it runs along destroying everything in its path. 7. Shadow Strike - Shadow strike is a series of punches and kicks at super speed. The user is able to pound their way thought large objects or rip people into blobs. Physical Strength Despite her style using mainly speed as its force Kurayami is actually extremely strong. Her strength however is hidden by her elf biology. From a normal persons view she only seems as strong as a lightly body builder. However Kurayami is strong enough to rip a man's arm off and beat him to death with it. Agility She can move faster than the speed of sound and leap tall buildings in a single bound. Her agility and speed is due to her training as a martial artist. Her muscles have developed in a way to allow such feats and her elf heritage makes it easier for her to recover than normal humans. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Hikari Froúrio - Husband Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Kurayami grew up in Murica. Her parents were business men and women, but her uncle was a ninja. When she was a young girl her parents were busy during the day so they sent her to stay with her uncle during work hours. Her Uncle, since he was forced to watch her, taught her how to be a ninja. Once she started to go to school her uncle signed her up for a ninja school. Kurayami spent her entire life training to be a assassin and a martial artist. When she turned ten her parents realized what her uncle was up to and decided that they wanted a different life for their daughter. Moving away from Murica her parents moved to the one place they were sure that the ninja clan would not go, The Island of Sol. Sol was World Government territory and was well out of the reach of the ninja clan. From the age ten till thirteen Kurayami fell in love with martial arts. It was a side affect of her ninja training, but her parents allowed it. At the very least she was not training to assassinate people. As a martial artist she excelled due to her speed training. Over time she began to focus on this more and more until the point were she reached what her teacher called God like speed. In one duel with a rival martial artist named Hakubo Kurayami allowed the women to draw a sword and attempt to cut her head off. She waited till the moment the blade began to sink into her neck to move. Within a flash Kurayami not only counted the women's attack, but also slicked her blade in half with her bare hands. To celebrate her great feat of speed Kurayami went out for a night on the town with some friends. The group hooked up with a group of young marine chore boys and had a good time. It was during this meeting that Kurayami meet Hikari. The two of them got drunk and had a good time together. That good time ended up with Kurayami getting pregnant however. Enraged Kurayami's father hunted down Hikari and the two of them were wed before the next Saturday. Over time the two stabilized their relationship and Kurayami took on the role of house wife. That role lasted for about a year and then Kurayami began to work as a mercenary. Her desire to fight and love for the martial arts made it impossible for her to just stay home and do nothing. Hikari was the one who encouraged her to start fighting again. When ever the two of them were not home their children were being watched by Kurayami's parents Genki and Katsumi. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Category:Elf Category:Martial Artist Category:Female Category:Wife Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Pirate Category:Mercenary Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Redway Mercenaries